Something Delightfully Unexpected
by Molly256
Summary: Bella craved her boyfriend’s brother Jasper. As a result of Edwards unchangeable views, she is resulted in doing something she has never done before. But will Jasper be able to control himself in such a powerful situation? First fanfic, OCC.


**Name: Something delightfully unexpected.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, as you may have guessed, these are only my interpretation of the charters of the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, not mine. **

**Summary: Bella craved her boyfriend's brother Jasper. As a result of Edwards unchangeable views, she is resulted in doing something she has never done before. But will Jasper be able to control himself in such a powerful situation? First fanfic, so PLEASE tell me what you think. OCC one shot, Rated M for a reason people.**

I was once again left behind while Edward was hunting. Everyone else was gone away, but Jasper, who was here to mind the fragile human.

Jasper was my boyfriend's brother, well adopted brother. From the first moment I looked at him I couldn't help but look at his tight abs, the way his jeans hanged low on his hips, how they showed the littlest of skin when his t-shirt rose up. I could see the indents of his hipbones, the little trail of sandy hair from his belly button to the line of his boxers. ..

I felt that every 45 minutes of each hour was spent thinking of him, the things I'd love to do to him.... To explore his toned body, to worship it.. The noises could I could get out of him...

"Bella?" called a hesitant voice. I was snapped out from my daze. I looked up to see a smiling Jasper. True to its nature, my face immediately flared famously red. Dammit, I was caught, yet again.

"Yeah?". I refused to look at him in the face while answering him. I'm sure he could feel the humiliation radiating off me.

"I understand that you have urges, hell we all do, but please, you're making me a bit uncomfortable here".

I finally looked up to see him quickly adjust himself before getting off the couch. I smirked to myself, satisfied that I had an effect on him.

Jasper has caught me once or twice gawking at him before, but thankfully he was a gentleman and never said anything about it, he just looked the other way. Because, Edward couldn't read my mind and Jasper must have kept those sort ofthoughts from Edward, he has never suspected anything.

No matter how many times I try to force myself to stop having these fantasies, they only seem to be getting worse. From Edward having no interest in resolving my sexual need, to Jasper parading around the house in the god like form that he is,I find myself getting more and more frustrated.

I _needed_ to do something about it. Why could every other 18 year old have a normal relationship, where you fulfilled each other's desires? Why me, why my relationship?

I must have said the last line out loud because Jasper walked over and whispered my ear, "You could always do it yourself.." A shiver went down my spine to hear him say that. Was he really suggesting that I solve my own needs? But by the time my mind processed what to do next he was gone.

What do I do now? Should I act on what he had just said, or leave it be. I was too tired to try and figure this out now. So I headed to bed, Edwards bed.

I decided that I would sleep in just my boy shorts and a strappy top. I took of my jeans and bra and snuggled into the blankets.

As tired as I was, I _still_ unable to sleep. I couldn't get my mind to shut up, it was always worse at night time. I powerless to the memories of earlier on.

The smug smile on his face, the way he had to adjust himself after catching me, the huskiness in his voice when he told me to solve it myself.

I was twisting and turning for what seemed like half the night before I came to a conclusion.

I would follow on Jaspers advice. I would _try_.

I let my imagination run freely.

Jasper was now hovering over me, his arms either side. Intently looking at me, but a coy smile on his face. He started placing open mouthed kisses along my neck, my collarbone, anywhere he could reach. Teasing me, he skimmed my breast with his palm.

I carefully rolled up my top, and lightly touched my left nipple. I pinched it between my thumb and forefinger and an involuntary soft moan escaped me. The action shot straight down to my now dripping core.

I imagined that it was Jaspers hands, his touches. Slowly I brought my hand lower, to where I was aching for it the most. Never before had I tried anything like this, how foolish.

I started to peel off my boy shorts when I heard the door creak open. I jumped up and covered myself with the blankets.

"Jasper?" my scared voiced whispered.

"It's just me", he came to sit on the edge of my bed, from there I could see him in the light coming from the door.

He was wringing his hands on his lap and was looking at the floor. When he finally looked up at my I could see that his once topaz eyes were now clouded black with lust.

I gasped from seeing him like that. Never before had he looked at me like that. My lower

abdomen unfamiliarly tingled at his look. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Bella" his strained voice pleaded. Like that helped my situation. Hearing him groan and say my name like that had me turned on even more.

I didn't know what to say, what was he doing in my room? Why in God's name did he interrupt me when I was doing so damn well?

"Bella, I want you, just as much you want me. But you must understand why I can't..". Wow. I was not expecting that.

Did he just say he _wanted me?_ OMG! Wait, that would mean that he knows that I wanted him too? Oops...

"I love Alice and you love Edward. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them. But, if you wouldn't mind I would like to propose something?"

He got up and lay on the sofa at the end of the room. "I feel sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering if you would like to eh, continue what you were doing, and I could join you over here. This way we aren't cheating, but getting what we both want".

I was stunned. Did I accidentally fall asleep and am only dreaming this? Sounds like a dream I would have..

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was trying to get my head around what he was after saying. He wanted both of us to get off,.. Together?

Although the idea was insanely hot, I couldn't help but hesitate. I had never done anything remotely like this before and I was scared.

But eventually I decided that this was going to be my only chance for something like this. I would never again get this opportunity with Jasper. I should make the most of it.

With that in mind I lay back down and closed my eyes. I heard the breath whoosh out of Jasper and the sound of a zipper. I moaned and finally removed my boy shorts.

I traced random circles on my stomach before dipping my hand lower. I went on instinct and stared to lightly tease my lips with my index finger. I heard a growl from across the room and that only heightened my confidence.

I could hear Jaspers hand stroking his cock. Small grunts and occasional moans escaping from him. I found a small bundle of nerves and I let out a half screech/moan.

"That's it baby, pleasure yourself for me. Imagine it's me doing all those wonderful things to your body".

Hearing Jasper talk to me like that was probably the hottest thing I have ever heard.

I inserted first one finger, then a second into my opening. "Jasper.." I moaned. I head his movements speed up and I followed suit.

The room was filled with our moans and grunts, soon I felt a tingling sensation on my lower stomach muscles.

He must have sensed this because he moaned "cum with me Bella". I didn't need to be told twice, my whole body felt as if it was floating. I screamed jaspers name and continued my actions until my orgasm has subsided.

Just after I finished, I head jaspers movements turn irregular and he grunted my name as he came.

I put my shorts back on and curled up into my bed, absolutely exhausted. Jasper came over to my bed and kissed me on the forehead, and whispered goodnight.

Not long after my door shut, I drifted to one of the best sleeps of my life.

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!**


End file.
